Magi-Nation:The Earth Chronicles
by millioncorey600
Summary: This takes place three years after Agram's defeat, and our three young heroes, The Final Guardians, soon discover new adventure, new secrets, new friends, new enemies, new romances, new destinations, and a new destiny...
1. Chapter 1: The Party

Unity Version : 2017.4.1f1 Platform : Android OS Version : 7.0 Product Version : 1.14.0 Device Name : unknown  
Device Model : asus P00I System Memory(Unity API) : 2863 MB System Memory(Native API) : 0.0 Bytes Graphics Memory(Unity API) : 1024 MB Operating System : Android OS 7.0 / API-24 (NRD90M/VZW_P00I-V5.4.7-20180111)  
Server Type : Live Build Type : CDN -

AndroidJavaException: .ClassNotFoundException: .AppsFlyerLib

.ClassNotFoundException: .AppsFlyerLib . (Native Method)  
. ( :400)  
. ( :326)  
. (Native Method)  
.UnityPlayer.c(Unknown Source)  
.UnityPlayer$e$ (Unknown Source)  
. ( :392)  
. ( :139)  
.UnityPlayer$ (Unknown Source)  
Caused by: .ClassNotFoundException: Didn't find class " .AppsFlyerLib" on path: DexPathList[[zip file " . "],nativeLibraryDirectories=[ .SchoolOfDragons-2/lib/arm, . !/lib/armeabi-v7a, /system/lib, /vendor/lib]]  
. ( :56)  
. ( :380)  
. ( :312)  
... 9 more .CheckException ()  
.CallStaticObjectMethod (IntPtr clazz, IntPtr methodID, [] args)  
._CallStatic[AndroidJavaObject] ( methodName, [] args)  
.CallStatic[AndroidJavaObject] ( methodName, [] args)  
.FindClass ( name)  
._AndroidJavaClass ( className)  
..ctor ( className)  
AppsFlyer..cctor ()  
Rethrow as TypeInitializationException: An exception was thrown by the type initializer for AppsFlyer ()

-  
*****UtWWWAsync DWADragonsUnity/Android/2.15. ?t=636794551622878330 processing error: Empty reply from server

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!


	2. Chapter 2: Orothe's Hero

Unity Version : 2017.4.1f1 Platform : Android OS Version : 7.0 Product Version : 1.14.0 Device Name : unknown  
Device Model : asus P00I System Memory(Unity API) : 2863 MB System Memory(Native API) : 0.0 Bytes Graphics Memory(Unity API) : 1024 MB Operating System : Android OS 7.0 / API-24 (NRD90M/VZW_P00I-V5.4.7-20180111)  
Server Type : Live Build Type : CDN -

AndroidJavaException: .ClassNotFoundException: .AppsFlyerLib

.ClassNotFoundException: .AppsFlyerLib . (Native Method)  
. ( :400)  
. ( :326)  
. (Native Method)  
.UnityPlayer.c(Unknown Source)  
.UnityPlayer$e$ (Unknown Source)  
. ( :392)  
. ( :139)  
.UnityPlayer$ (Unknown Source)  
Caused by: .ClassNotFoundException: Didn't find class " .AppsFlyerLib" on path: DexPathList[[zip file " . "],nativeLibraryDirectories=[ .SchoolOfDragons-2/lib/arm, . !/lib/armeabi-v7a, /system/lib, /vendor/lib]]  
. ( :56)  
. ( :380)  
. ( :312)  
... 9 more .CheckException ()  
.CallStaticObjectMethod (IntPtr clazz, IntPtr methodID, [] args)  
._CallStatic[AndroidJavaObject] ( methodName, [] args)  
.CallStatic[AndroidJavaObject] ( methodName, [] args)  
.FindClass ( name)  
._AndroidJavaClass ( className)  
..ctor ( className)  
AppsFlyer..cctor ()  
Rethrow as TypeInitializationException: An exception was thrown by the type initializer for AppsFlyer ()

-  
*****UtWWWAsync DWADragonsUnity/Android/2.15. ?t=636794551622878330 processing error: Empty reply from server

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Unity Version : 2017.4.1f1 Platform : Android OS Version : 7.0 Product Version : 1.14.0 Device Name : unknown  
Device Model : asus P00I System Memory(Unity API) : 2863 MB System Memory(Native API) : 0.0 Bytes Graphics Memory(Unity API) : 1024 MB Operating System : Android OS 7.0 / API-24 (NRD90M/VZW_P00I-V5.4.7-20180111)  
Server Type : Live Build Type : CDN -

AndroidJavaException: .ClassNotFoundException: .AppsFlyerLib

.ClassNotFoundException: .AppsFlyerLib . (Native Method)  
. ( :400)  
. ( :326)  
. (Native Method)  
.UnityPlayer.c(Unknown Source)  
.UnityPlayer$e$ (Unknown Source)  
. ( :392)  
. ( :139)  
.UnityPlayer$ (Unknown Source)  
Caused by: .ClassNotFoundException: Didn't find class " .AppsFlyerLib" on path: DexPathList[[zip file " . "],nativeLibraryDirectories=[ .SchoolOfDragons-2/lib/arm, . !/lib/armeabi-v7a, /system/lib, /vendor/lib]]  
. ( :56)  
. ( :380)  
. ( :312)  
... 9 more .CheckException ()  
.CallStaticObjectMethod (IntPtr clazz, IntPtr methodID, [] args)  
._CallStatic[AndroidJavaObject] ( methodName, [] args)  
.CallStatic[AndroidJavaObject] ( methodName, [] args)  
.FindClass ( name)  
._AndroidJavaClass ( className)  
..ctor ( className)  
AppsFlyer..cctor ()  
Rethrow as TypeInitializationException: An exception was thrown by the type initializer for AppsFlyer ()

-  
*****UtWWWAsync DWADragonsUnity/Android/2.15. ?t=636794551622878330 processing error: Empty reply from server

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!


	4. Chapter 4: Earth's Guardians

Unity Version : 2017.4.1f1 Platform : Android OS Version : 7.0 Product Version : 1.14.0 Device Name : unknown  
Device Model : asus P00I System Memory(Unity API) : 2863 MB System Memory(Native API) : 0.0 Bytes Graphics Memory(Unity API) : 1024 MB Operating System : Android OS 7.0 / API-24 (NRD90M/VZW_P00I-V5.4.7-20180111)  
Server Type : Live Build Type : CDN -

AndroidJavaException: .ClassNotFoundException: .AppsFlyerLib

.ClassNotFoundException: .AppsFlyerLib . (Native Method)  
. ( :400)  
. ( :326)  
. (Native Method)  
.UnityPlayer.c(Unknown Source)  
.UnityPlayer$e$ (Unknown Source)  
. ( :392)  
. ( :139)  
.UnityPlayer$ (Unknown Source)  
Caused by: .ClassNotFoundException: Didn't find class " .AppsFlyerLib" on path: DexPathList[[zip file " . "],nativeLibraryDirectories=[ .SchoolOfDragons-2/lib/arm, . !/lib/armeabi-v7a, /system/lib, /vendor/lib]]  
. ( :56)  
. ( :380)  
. ( :312)  
... 9 more .CheckException ()  
.CallStaticObjectMethod (IntPtr clazz, IntPtr methodID, [] args)  
._CallStatic[AndroidJavaObject] ( methodName, [] args)  
.CallStatic[AndroidJavaObject] ( methodName, [] args)  
.FindClass ( name)  
._AndroidJavaClass ( className)  
..ctor ( className)  
AppsFlyer..cctor ()  
Rethrow as TypeInitializationException: An exception was thrown by the type initializer for AppsFlyer ()

-  
*****UtWWWAsync DWADragonsUnity/Android/2.15. ?t=636794551622878330 processing error: Empty reply from server

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!

-  
AssetVersion already exists for 3d!


End file.
